A Grudge Against Grounding
My first ever fanfic that I wrote myself. Enjoy! WORK-IN-PROGRESS Synopsis: The Loud parents are in a stew when their kids grow tired of being grounded the old-fashioned way, until Lincoln discovers an alternative that everyone's on board with, except for Lola. open in on the Louds' living room, where the kids are guilty and the parents are angry. Lynn Sr.: I can't believe what you guys have been up to today! Sneaking off to the cemetery for a ghost hunt again?!? That's the fourth time this month! I know it's nearing Halloween, but don't you fully understand the fact that that cemetery is off limits! Lucy Lucy, why do you keep encouraging your siblings to defy us?!? Lucy: Sorry Dad, but Silas kept telling me about it and I just couldn't ignore him. Rita: Well young lady, I think now would be a good time to start, because you and your siblings are all going to be grounded for three weeks, which means no phone, fashion, rock music, comedy, sports, comics, poetry, mud, pageants, science and nursery! Are we on the same page? Siblings: NO WE'RE NOT!!!! Parents: Come again? Lincoln: That's right, you heard us, we're all sick and tired of you punishing us the old fashioned way! Rita: But why? When did you guys suddenly get fed up with getting grounded? Lynn Sr.: And besides, what about all the times we grounded you in the past? You seemed more accepting of it then! Lisa: Well mother, it's like this... Lana: Yesterday, we were having a sibling meeting to talk about it. Lori: And we concluded that at first, we felt that it was a responsible and humane method of punishment. Lynn Jr.: But as time moved on, we slowly began to feel that it was a waste of time. Lola: And a major cramping of our styles! Lincoln: And with all things considered, it basically just deprives us from what we enjoying the most. Siblings: That's why! Leni: And besides dad, like you said, all those times we were okay with being grounded were in the past. Lynn Sr.: Look kids, we get where you're coming from, and we understand that you dislike it, but we only do it because we're the parents, and you're the children. Rita: Also, we don't really enjoy telling any of you when you're in trouble, but we have to because we love you. Siblings: Awww! Thanks Mom and Dad! Parents: (chuckle) You're welcome, kids! Lisa: Uh, not to kill of the sentimentality of the moment, but you do remember why we're all here, right? Luan: (gasps) By golly, you're right Lis! Luna: She's right dudes! We gotta wrap this up, brahs! Lincoln: (nervous) Right... Anyway, after doing some quick research, Lisa and I found an excellent alternative to standard grounding. Parents: Which is? Lisa: Behold, the job card grounding system! Parents: Ooooh! Rita: This sounds intriguing! Lynn Sr.: Yeah, please tell us more! Lisa: Granted. So in a nutshell, as opposed to normal grounding where we simply wait for time to pass, we actually perform chores and make ourselves useful in order to win our freedom back! Benefits include zero guess work, responsible character building and a cleaner space in general! Lynn Sr.: (to Rita) Y'know dear, this actually might work! Rita: (to Lynn Sr.) Yes it will, assuming all our our children decide to cooperate. But I must tell you, I think I already know who won't even think about it. Lynn Sr.: (to Rita) And who might that be, I ask? Rita: (to Lynn Sr., whispering) Only Little Miss Cute and Mean herself! Lynn Sr.: (sighs) I should've guessed. (to Lola) Lola, if the rest of us are going to partake in this new system, then so are you! Lola: But Daddy, you know how I feel about getting dirty! Lana: Don't we all! Rita: Be that as it may, we think this might help you become more independent and responsible in the future. But if you'd rather not, then that's fine. You can just stay grounded until you change your mind, and maybe you'll decide to wear something that's not princess related for some of the chores! But of course, that's up to you. (Lola, unable to process all this information, faints from exhaustion.) Lana: Mom of the year... Lisa: I believe it's more of... Luna: Too much info, dude! Lisa: Thank you elder rocker, but please refrain from interrupting me from now on! Lincoln: So uh, when do we start discussing the system's rules? Lynn Sr.: Whenever you're ready, son. Whenever you're ready. Lincoln: OK then! Just read this, and that should straighten everything out! (He hands the guide for the job card grounding system to the parents.) Rita: Well, I guess most of us are square then! (to Lola) Which is more than I can say for you, Lola. Category:Fanfiction